<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>face to face with my love for you by falconwilson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855672">face to face with my love for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/falconwilson/pseuds/falconwilson'>falconwilson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you put a bullet in my partner's brain [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CSI: Miami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, M/M, s9e11 FTF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/falconwilson/pseuds/falconwilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio sends him off when another crime is called in. Eric soaks in one more look of a wet Ryan, who pauses in his attempts to dry himself when he senses he has an audience. He blushes when he realizes it’s Eric, who sends a leer and gives a wolf whistle. He grins, heading for the hummer after Ryan gifts him a single middle finger before turning his back on him. </p><p>a short fix-it of sorts, during the events of season nine, episode eleven, “ftf”, a little au but i thought the beginning scene of this episode was really funny and thought i would add some much needed teasing from eric.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric Delko/Ryan Wolfe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you put a bullet in my partner's brain [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>face to face with my love for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tumblr — <a href="https://brandtwilliam.tumblr.com/">@brandtwilliam</a></p><p>a little late but able to put this up for day eleven! love the beginning scene of this so i thought it would be funny to input some banter between the two.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eric is very amused when he’s called in to the crime scene. </p><p>He was able to enjoy a lazy morning, the only thing missing was the very enjoyable company of his partner. His partner, who was called in very early by Horatio to head off with Walter in response to a crime. </p><p>A part of him feels for Ryan, but then it’s flooded with amusement at the sight of his partner fully drenched in water and Eric takes in the view of his now see through button down. It’s a nice sight to start off the work day but the feeling fades away when he hears about how it all went down.</p><p>Horatio sends him off when another crime is called in. Eric soaks in one more look of a wet Ryan, who pauses in his attempts to dry himself when he senses he has an audience. He blushes when he realizes it’s Eric, who sends a leer and gives a wolf whistle. He grins, heading for the hummer after Ryan gifts him a single middle finger before turning his back on him. </p><p>Later on, Eric sneaks into the locker room in hopes of finding Ryan. He’s rewarded with the sight of a shirtless Wolfe, pulling on a bright blue v neck, a towel wrapped around his waist. </p><p>Grinning, Eric quietly steps up behind Ryan, and suddenly tugs the towel off his body. Disappointment fills him when he’s greeted with covered legs, the towel long enough to hide that Ryan already put on jeans. </p><p>He pouts as Ryan smacks him in the back of his head for pulling a juvenile move, especially at work where they could easily get caught. </p><p>Eric groans when Ryan moves in closer and fists his shirt, pulling him in for their lips to meet. Ryan’s lips ghosted over his, before Ryan was pulling away, a smirk on his face as he turns back to his locker, pretending like nothing even happened. </p><p>Eric just groans again, crossing his arms and tugging Ryan away by the hand. “Come on, Wolfe, we got to interrogate the woman again.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>